My Angel
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Sasori isn't your typical teen. He is unpopular, has insomnia, and his foster dad is abusive. Worst of all he has a crush on the most popular student and bully... Most characters are OOC. NO YAOI! Sasori is subodinate and Deidara dominate.NoYaoi!


My Angel

Summary: Sasori isn't your typical teen. He is unpopular, has insomnia, and his foster dad is abusive. Worst of all he has a crush on the most popular student and bully.

_~Beep beep Beep~ _I wake up to my alarm clock to another typical day for me in my life. Let me tell you about myself.

I am about 5'5, short compared to other 15 year olds and I'm in the 10th grade. My appearance leads people to think that I am Goth or punk, well I'm not. I have bloody red hair and pale red eyes. I typically wear red and black. Oh and my name is Akasuna no Sasori.

I was planning to go back to bed until I fell off. So now I am at my closet. I grab a red shirt and my black jeans and sneakers, throw them on and grab my gel and Axe. I spray myself and fix my hair to its usual spiky mess.

I grasp the door knob and take a deep breath. Praying to whatever god that Pein left already. Pein, my foster father and worst nightmare. Most of my scars and bruises are from him. He only beats me, never has he touched Hiruko, my older brother, or Gaara, my younger brother. I still don't know why.

I come down stairs; there is my brother watching TV and Gaara making his toast. I let out a breath I didn't knew I had held. Hiruko seemed to sense my relief.

"Morning Sasori," he says, happy as always to see me.

"Morning," I said as I kiss his cheek. He never shunned my actions.

I walk to the kitchen, steal Gaara's toast, and began my walk to school. The school isn't far, about a 10 minute walk. I make it there 15 minutes before the first bell. A lot of people were sitting and socializing before the first bell and them I see my dream. He is the most popular guy in the high school, plenty of fan girls for his picking. I forgot to mention, I'm gay.

My crush's name is Iwa Deidara. He has lightning blue eyes and long blond hair. His tan skin contrasts beautifully with his natural girly features. I take a seat and began to draw not wanting to forget his beauty.

I finish my drawing, proud of my work, only to get it ripped from my hands. I look up in surprised; my confusion quickly turned to anger. There standing before me were the bully's lackeys: Kisame the shark, Zetsu the spy, and Tobi the loudmouth. Kisame had my notebook, laughing at my drawing. I quickly get up, only to be slammed back down. All three start to laugh and they call over their leader.

"Hey Iwa, come check this out," yelled Zetsu.

I guess it's a good time to say I am in love with a bully. Deidara looks to us and then smirks to see my predicament. He strides gracefully over and grabs my notebook from Kisame.

When he sees the portrait I could tell he was impressed. I look away to hide my traitorous blush. I see him look down with blank eyes and he says, "What makes you think you can draw me without my permission."

I continued to look away as I got up and began to walk away, not caring about the book. But I didn't get to leave without a nice hard kick in the thigh. I go crashing down, holding my leg in pain as they continued to hit and kick me. And then I did something I hadn't done in a long time, I cried.

I scream in pain, tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes as Deidara aimed for my head with the next punch, but it didn't come. I dared a glance; there stood a fist clenched above my nose with Deidara holding an apologetic and sad expression. He stood up and left me there.

I heard the bell in the distance and got up as quickly as I could. I ran to the class, wiping my tears. I sat down and felt something hit me in the head. I look down to a ball of paper. I opened it and read, "Meet me at the willow after school, Dei." I look to Deidara confused, but nodded. We usually had our fights there, but it's been a while since the last fight at the tree. They started at public places last year.

The morning classes went uneventful. It was lunch time; I went to my locker and met up with my friends, Kakuzu and Sakura. Like me, Kakuzu was gay. We were friends with make-out advantages. Kakuzu was a brunette with green and red eyes and Sakura has green eyes with natural pink hair. I don't know how you're born like that, but her mom has it too. Anyway, Kakuzu and I go to our usual place by the Sakura trees, greeting with a kiss.

You see, it's not every day you meet someone like me. We are only friends, but it is nice to kiss someone of your type. We stop our session at the sound of an annoyed grunt. We look to see Sakura.

"Hi guys," she says like nothing happened.

We separate and begin eating. We eat until I see Deidara. He turns and we look eye to eye. I quickly turn and begin to blush. Sakura caught me and looked.

"Huuuh! Oh Deidara, he's so dreamy," she screams.

Like I said before, plenty of fan girls, some want his love and most want him in bed with them. Personally I thought it was gross and rude. Deidara just looks to Sakura in disgust and then looks to me with… love. My eyes widen, I shake my head thinking I saw wrong. The bell sounds to leave.

I wasn't paying attention whatsoever during class. I couldn't forget the look Deidara gave me. I kept telling myself it wasn't love or that he wasn't looking at me. Although deep inside it wasn't true and that is was towards me. The final bell sounded and I left in a rush. I go to my locker and see Sakura.

"Why are you in such a hurry? You usually go slowly to avoid Pein," she asked confused.

I let out a sigh. "I'm expected to fight Deidara at the Willow." She gasped. "Don't worry it's just him," I assured her. She still had a worried look.

"Kakuzu and I will come."

"No, I don't want you involved." I said and then left.

The willow was in the back of the school. I make it there early, no Deidara in sight. I sit near the tree and wait, only to stand back up at his sight. He walks up to me with a sad expression. I wasn't as tense when I saw it. He stands three feet from me and we stare at each other.

There was an awkward silence till I spoke up, "Are we going to fight or continue to stare."

Then he said, "I'm sorry."

I stare in disbelieve at what he said. I had to confirm it. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry," he sounded nervous.

It took some time to process what he said and then I said, "I forgive you."

Then he gave me a happy, hopeful smile, I smile back. He turns his head away when he saw my smile and I could see the faintest blush. I was going to ask him what made him blush but something covered my mouth. It was his lips. I first thought '_What the heck,' _but then I began to enjoy the kiss and that was scary. I never thought I could get _this_ kiss.

I close my eyes and press harder to give it more passion and drape my arms around his neck. I could feel him lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I happily oblige. We kissed and I forgot everything around me, even breathing. Finally we broke apart, panting and wheezing. Both of us were on our knees smiling at each other.

"You're a good kisser," says Deidara.

"Thanks," I said still trying to catch my breath.

"So, does this mean we're a thing?"

"Only if it's okay with you," I told him.

He smiled and I knew it was. So now I have a boyfriend, he is the popular, well known, bully and he's all mine. We sit down and began to talk about ourselves, to learn about the other. I learn that Deidara and his goonies are adopted brothers in the Iwa home. Deidara learns that I'm an orphan too. We talked for what seemed like hours, 'til I looked at my watch.

"Oh God, I gotta go!" I yelled.

"I'll go too. I'll explain why you're late." He said

I didn't want him to get hurt so I told him: 'no it's okay.' I go home running, hoping Pein was late. I'm supposed to be at home by 5 and its 5:30, I was dead. I get home and open the door. I didn't see Pein and I went up the stairs, I only got a total of three steps before I was dragged down.

"Where were you?" he yelled.

I couldn't tell him; I would get in trouble for being gay and he could hurt Deidara should he visit. I just looked away, and that got him mad. He hit me square in the jaw with his fist; I fall to the ground and prayed he'd be quick. Then he kicks me with so much force that I hear a crack. I scream in pain.

"Dad stop, he didn't do anything," shouted Hiruko.

"Yeah dad, he won't do it again!" yelled Gaara.

"I said to stay at the table, now go sit." He shouted.

I looked at Hiruko and Gaara, giving them a small smile. And I said, "Just go guys." They turn to me, "I'll be okay."

"Go to the attic," says Pein.

I nod and walk slowly upstairs, he kept pushing me forward to the door of the attic. I was scared; the attic is where he dragged me to beat me. He kept his arsenal there: a bat, a rope, and a whip. If I'm lucky he'll just go with kicking and hitting. We make it to the door.

"In." He says.

I comply and I'm instantly struck with the horrible smell of my blood. It made me gag. I continue up the stairs and then get hit in the back of my head. My arm lands on an upturned nail- Pein put nails in the floor and wall so when I fall I can't miss it. I try to get up only to be shoved back down, and then Pein grabs the bat. I look up and then he struck me in the side, I scream out. He continues to hit me and scream my wrongs- God was on my side- it didn't last longer than half an hour. I fainted as Pein left the room. A little later, I'm in Hiruko arms and then in my bed. This is one of the days when my insomnia kicks in. I didn't sleep all.

My alarm wakes me from my boredom-induced trance, and then I hear the doorbell. I slowly get up and put on a red sweatshirt. Not because I was shirtless, but to hide the bruises. As I grab the knob to my room door, I gasp in pain. Great, my wrist is sprained; I put it in my pocket and use the other hand. I make it downstairs slowly, the doorbell constantly sounding. I make it to the door and answer it. There stood Deidara.

"Morning Sasori," he said.

"Hi," I replied; I was kind of astonished. He drew me in for a kiss. Our lips lock.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asked after we pulled apart.

"Oh… yeah come in," I told him. He comes in with curious eyes looking around.

"Nice place," he says. I snorted.

"I hate it here."

"Why? It's so perfect," he commented. I glare at him when he said it was perfect. "Okay, it isn't perfect?"

I sneer, "This isn't my real home; I'm a foster kid. I've lived here for 12 years and I still hate it," I started towards the stairs. "I'll show you to my room."

Deidara and I walked up the stairs. We get to my door and I accidently use my bad hand. I wince in pain and Deidara saw.

"What's wrong Sasori?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied

We go in and I sit in my bed. Deidara was still standing; I guessed he was admiring my drawings on the wall. Plenty of them were random thing and people, but twice that number were of him and his gang. He smiled when he saw more pictures of himself. Then he saw my first drawing, his smile changed to a frown.

"What is this one about?" he asked.

The picture was of Pein holding an axe in a reapers' cloak. I drew it in the seventh grade when he started beating me with the bat. I shudder at the memory.

"It's what my life travels around," I said half scared of his next question.

"What do you mean?"

I look to him and ask: "Can I trust you?"

He must have saw my fear and nodded. I got up and told him to follow me. I open the door and turn to ensure he was behind me. When I was sure he was following I continued to the attic door.

"Sasori is that blood on the door?" he asked.

"Yeah and your about to see a lot more." I warned him.

I open the door and hesitated only a moment as I began walking up the stairs. Then I hear Deidara gasp.

"Sasori what is this room? And is that your blood?" he yells.

I don't answer; I just look down as tears began to sting my eyes. He asks me again only shriller.

"Sasori answer me! What is this room? Is that your blood?" he screamed.

He turns me around and I couldn't hold back my tears any more.

"This is the room where my foster father steals everything from me: my honor, my pride, my self-respect. Those walls are covered in my blood and my blood only; every last drop."

There was a second of silence before he said: "Show me. Show me what he did to you." He said. He let me go and watches me carefully.

I wondered '_Should I, only Hiruko and Gaara know... He's my boyfriend, he has a right.'_

I slowly remove my sweatshirt to reveal my scars, bruises and cuts. I hear Deidara gasp. I turn my head to face him.

"He did that," he sounded scared.

I nodded and my fight was over. I fall unconscious into his arms. I felt myself floating before I was out of it.

~~~~~~~~Time Change~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes and then quickly close them to the light. I open them again and they began to adjust to the light. I was very confused.

"Where am I," I thought aloud. "How did I get here," I began coughing, tasting the coppery blood in my mouth

Someone presses a straw to my mouth, and I drank heavily. The coppery taste lingered but wasn't as strong. "Thanks," I said.

The woman chuckled. "Don't thank me. It was my brother that saved you." I turn to the woman and saw that she was beautiful for a woman and had pretty blue hair.

"I'm Konan, Deidara's adoptive sister." I look to her and said my name,

"Sasori… Where is Deidara?" I asked him.

She giggled and said: "Look to you side."

I turn and smiled, there sat Deidara in a chair, sleeping; he looked peaceful. Then Konan flicked me on the forehead. I glare at her and rub my head; then asked, "What was that for?"

She shrugged, "Wouldn't have done if I disliked you."

I look at her like she was an stupid and then heard, "Leave him alone Konan."

I look to Deidara and laughed. His hair looked horribly funny, it was everywhere. He smiled too and said, "You have a cute smile."

I looked away and blush. He then says: "Konan get out of here, I need to talk to my angel. You too Tobi." I look up and blink, '_Tobi is here too.' _I look around and sure enough there was Tobi.

"Ahhhh, Tobi don't wanna go," he said to Deidara, then looks to me. "You look like you got really hurt Gaara-chan."

"I know, it happens when you get beat up," then I thought of what he said. "Wait, did you just call me Gaara-chan."

"Yeah, if you don't like it, Tobi can call you Gaara-kun. Would you like that?"

"Tobi!" yells Deidara. Then he pounces on him. I laugh at the two. They stop and look to me. "You have an even cuter laugh then you do smile." That did it; I was tomato red. The three laughed at my face.

"Come on Tobi, I'll make you some dumplings." said Konan. Tobi screamed with joy like a little girl. Deidara and I just stare and shake our heads, thinking _'idiot'_. "And he seventeen too. I don't know what I'll do with him." Konan then leaves and follows after Tobi.

When they left there was an awkward silence. I decided to speak up first. "Thanks… for helping me… I appreciate it."

Deidara looks to me with a loving smile and says: "No thank needed. I couldn't leave you there. You're my angel and I have to protect you. I love you. Promise you'll stay."

I stare flabbergasted that he said that. He looked sad and began to leave. I grab his wrist and say: "I love you too." And that set the gears in motion. Deidara sits by me and bring me into a loving kiss. We sit; thinking nothing can bring us apart… well maybe Kisame.

"Sorry love birds, but if you want some dumplings; you should hurry before Tobi inhales it all," he says with a smirk.

Deidara laughs and stands; then he offer his hand. "Are you hungry," he asked.

"Kind of but I usually don't eat," I muttered.

"What do mean," he asks. Then a moment later, he said: "He didn't let you eat, did he."

"No. He used food as a weapon. I mostly live off the school lunches," I say slightly ashamed.

"Starting today; not anymore," he holds my hand and says: "Kisame is right though; if we don't hurry Tobi will vacuum all those dumplings if we don't get our share." Now I was the one that was laughing.

We walk down stairs. Once we make it to the kitchen I see Tobi and Kisame at the table eating some dumplings from their bowls; then Zetsu comes in and places a kiss on Tobi's forehead. I lifted an eyebrow in mock confusion.

"Now I'm curious as to why you made fun of me for being gay," I say while holding my chin; then Zetsu blush in embarrassment; I was sure Tobi was too. I smirked. "Such a cute couple," I say to Deidara and he snickers in response.

"Oh shut up," said Zetsu.

"Want some dumplings," said a voice. I turn my head and saw Konan. I smile.

"Sure." I said to her.

I sit down with Deidara by my side and start to eat the dumplings. As I ate I watch Tobi; they were right. Tobi was like a bottomless pit; he already demolished 4 bowls. I just stare wide eyed and Deidara saw. He turned his head to my angle and saw Tobi; he smirked.

"Don't worry that's normal," he says; I turn to face him.

"Five bowls is normal," I say astonished.

"No way; I would be worried if he stopped at that," says Kisame.

"Yeah; normal is about seven or eight bowls. But he can go to nine when depressed," say Konan in a dazed tone.

I just shake my head and take another glance to Tobi. I sigh. "I'm gonna take a nap; I'm kinda tired," I say. As I get up Deidara follows. "You don't have to come," I said.

"No I'm tired too and I can get you some more comfortable clothes." He said.

I shrug and begin to walk upstairs. Once we are in Deidara's room I truly take in my surrounding. The walls were navy blue and the carpet was shaggy and white; same as the bed sheets. As I look around I see Deidara grab my book bag. '_I guess he brought that with me'._ Then I saw his closet had a lot of my clothes, '_Along with my clothes.' _I thought. Deidara grabs a baggy white shirt and some sweat pants.

When I caught the clothes, I put them on the bed and let my pants fall. Hey, I wasn't ashamed of my body; Deidara stares. I slip the pants on then look at the white shirt. I hated white. I walk to the closet and hang it back up then grab one of Deidara's black shirts and slip it on.

Deidara continues to stare. "What's wrong," I asked.

"Nothing, I was just admiring how beautiful you are." He says, and then smirks at my blush.

"No one's ever told me that before." I say.

Deidara smiles; then kisses me on the forehead. "Come on; it late. You should go to bed. You can have my room tonight." He says as he walks out.

I didn't want him to leave so I grab his wrist. He turns around with a confused expression. "Can you sleep with me tonight? I'm not used to places other than my own room." I say; I was lying though. Truly I wanted to sleep with him for him; he was comforting.

He smirks. "Okay," he says. Deidara and I walk to the bed; he lies down then I lay next to him with my head on his chest. He turns out the light and as soon as I relaxed I was out of it.

~~~~~Time Change~~~~~~

I wake up early the next morning; I was still on Deidara, I smile and snuggle closer, then Kisame comes in.

"Hey Sasori you should take a shower this morning. You need to wash out you cuts and frankly you stink," he says.

I look at him annoyed. "Alright. Show me to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Sure," he said. Kisame walks me to the bathroom and grabs a towel for me. I place it on the toilet; then start to remove my bandages to wash my cut and motion for Kisame to go. Once he left I began to undress, but not before turning the water on. After I was fully undressed I went in and washed my hair and my body. Finally finished I walk out, dry myself, and began to walk back to Deidara's room.

"Was it all a dream?" I heard him say.

"Was what a dream," I ask with a smile.

Deidara let out a breath and said: "You; I thought that I dreamed the whole thing up… Why are you wet?" he asked.

"Kisame said to take a shower." I say then look for some clothes for today.

I pick a red shirt and some black jeans. I let my towel fall and put on a pair of boxers with green apples. I pull my jeans on and put a belt on; then slipped my shirt on. I then look around for my Axe and gel but don't find them.

"Can I borrow some hair gel and spray? I can't find mine," I say still looking around.

"I didn't know you did your hair," he said as he threw a bottle towards me.

I caught it. "I do most of the time; it's just how I style it," I said. I put some gel in my hand; then place the bottle on the nightstand. I began to rub it onto my hair and saw Deidara copy me. My hair was finally in it messy mix; then Deidara sprays some cologne on himself then on me.

"Thanks," I say; then began to walk to the bathroom. Deidara followed.

"Do you have some eyeliner," I asked. He hands me the pencil.

"This is yours; Kisame stole mine," he said.

"So you steal mine," I said with a smirk.

"Borrowed, baby, borrowed," he says as I begin to mark my eyes. "Can you do my eyes," he asks. I look to him and shake my head no. "Whyyyyy," he whined.

"Because this is my look," I said continuing my marking. The whole time he whined and finally I gave in. "Okay, give me a chance to finish mine," I said. I finish and move to Deidara.

"Don't move. Don't want to poke your eye out," I said then he was still. I began to run the pencil stick over his eye lids. When finished I gave him a chaste kiss. When we part he smiles and I took his hand. We go downstairs and grab our book bags for school.

Deidara drove so I got in his car and I began to think about how my school life would change; then I grew scared. '_How will people react?' _I thought; '_Will Deidara get in trouble with his friends.'_ The whole time Deidara was watching me.

"What's wrong Sasori?" he asks.

"How will you friends react to us? Won't they be mad; I don't want them to leave you because your gay for me," I said sad.

"Don't worry about them. If they have a problem they can suck it up or leave. I don't care what others think." I look to him with a small smile. He brings the car to a stop and we get out. He gives me one last kiss before we walk to the school.

I was on my way to my usual sitting spot by myself when Deidara stops me. I give him a confused expression. "You're sitting with us," he said. I shrug but comply and follow him to his table. Sitting at the bench was Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu and three other guys; Sasuke's friends I guessed.

"What's the Freak doing here," one boy asked; I recognized him as Kabuto.

"Yeah and why are you holding his hand," asked another; Orochimaru.

"They're totally oblivious," I said amazed that they were this stupid.

"He's here because he's my boyfriend. And don't call him a Freak." Deidara said stern.

The two oblivious boys look to each other and then the final boy; Nagato said: "I didn't realize you were a faggot." The three boys get up and walk away. I watched and let my head droop. I felt bad that his friends left because of me.

"Don't worry about them," says Kisame.

"If they were real friends they would have stayed," states Zetsu.

I smile and the bell rings; we began to walk to class. Deidara and I walk to English; we had first, third, lunch, then fifth class together. We walk slow enjoying each other's company and also to show off. I was the one showing off though, I could hear gasps from the girls that were watching and then I remember Sakura. I stop abruptly and let go of Deidara's hand.

Deidara seemed to read minds. "I hope you're not worried by those girls. They meant nothing to me," said Deidara.

"Except one," I said. I began to look around for Sakura or Kakuzu.

"Who?" he asks; but it was too late.

"Oh God," I said as I closed my eyes and a waited for the tackle. Then it came. I was on the ground trying to get Sakura off. I could see Deidara watching wide eyed.

"How could you! And not tell me! I trusted you," she screamed in our struggle.

I saw Kakuzu. "Now's the time to jump in Kakuzu," I shouted.

He snapped out of his trance; then ran over and began to pry Sakura off. It wasn't that easy. She was tearing away at my shirt. Once I got away I ran and hid behind Deidara. I was gasping as I watched Sakura struggle against Kakuzu.

"That is the worst I've seen her," I say in between gasp to Kakuzu.

"I don't know… She was pretty upset when Ino stole a kiss from Deidara on Valentine's Day," he replies trying to hold Sakura.

"Right now would be the time to go before that wakes up," Deidara said. "I remember that day." He grabs my hand and we walk carefully by Sakura. She got away and began to chase me.

"Save me," I said as I ran into English. I was safe; Sakura would see me at lunch next.

I take a seat; then Deidara walks in a few seconds later. English was boring; same with the other classes. Deidara and I were now on our way to lunch. I was looking around fearfully for Sakura.

"Don't worry," started Deidara. "You'll be safe with the four of us watching you. And once your friends calm down they can start eating with us." I look to him and smiled; then I flinched. I felt a dark presence and eyes watching me. I turn slowly and see Sakura.

I grab Deidara's hand. "Run away!" I yell.

He turns and sees the girl then runs with me. We make it the Iwa lunch spot. Once we were sitting, we look to each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Kisame with a confused look.

"We were-" Deidara didn't get to finish.

"Sasori!" he turn our heads to the shout. "Where the hell are you!" Sakura yelled. I yelped and hid behind Deidara; my back against his.

"What's with her?" questioned Tobi as he watched Sakura run around.

"She didn't take our dating kindly," said Deidara.

"Hi Sasori," I raise my eyebrows at the voice and look to find Kakuzu. "Mind if I join you?"

I gesture to a spot next to me. "Aren't you upset about me and Sasuke? You haven't anyone else to kiss now," I said. The other stared at me in confusion about my comment.

"No. I'm glad you have someone to call you their own," he smirks. "Besides I found someone else."

"Who," I ask. I was confused; Kakuzu had trouble making friends. Then I see a boy walk over.

"Meet Hidan," he says and said boy looks at me.

"Is that your friend Shortie?" he asks; I could hear Deidara growl at his nickname for me.

"Yup," Kakuzu replies, then looks to me. "His religion calls for cursing so be prepared." He said.

I look to Hidan, then stand. "I'm Sasori," I say holding out my hand.

He looks then grabs my hand. "Pleasure to meet you Shortie. Kakuzu said you were some interesting things about you."

I stiffen and look to Kakuzu. "Like what?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Said you had abuse scars, was rebellious and didn't believe in God." He said marking it off on his fingers.

"What is your religion?" asked Kisame. Hidan smirks.

"I study Jashinism," He said with a smirk. "I sacrifice and hurt myself in exchange immortality to pain." **(A/n: sorry modern world; immortality legend only)**

"You're immortal," I said amazed.

"Yup," he showed me his scars. "In fact I laugh whenever I get hurt," he said.

"Dang," was all I could say, then: "Ahhhhhhhh!" as I was tackled by Sakura again.

"For Jashin's sake! Who the hell are you?" Hidan yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Tobi! Help!" I shouted. Tobi snapped out of his shock then ran to help me. Kisame joined and the two boys pulled Sakura off me.

"Why didn't you tell me," she shouted.

"Because she knew you would act like this." Sakura and I turn to see Deidara was the one to speak. "You can deal with it or go away." He said giving Sakura his signature smirk. She sighs an irritated sigh and the boys let go. Then she punches me square in the jaw. I crash down the ground, I sit up slowly and then spat blood.

"Nice," I said, staring at the blood I spit up.

Then the principal came by. "I saw that," she said then grabs Sakura by the arm. "Do you need the nurse Mr. Akasuna?"

"No-," I started but was interrupted.

"Yes he does, and I'll go too. Need to get ice on your lip." I look to Deidara.

I sigh then start to walk with Deidara to the nurse. Once there he grabs some ice and holds it to my lip. I flinch away from the cold. "Stop being a baby. It'll put the swelling down." He presses the ice to my lip. I close my eyes; I was tired. "You sleepy?"

"Yeah which is weird. I have insomnia; that takes away my sleep. But around you I sleep easy," I said and he smiled. "I guess I'm lucky," I smirked.

"I love you," he said and then kissed me.

"Ahem," we stop and turn to see the nurse. She had her arms crossed and foot taping. I turn red. "Oh, it appears I forgot to open my eyes when entering." She said covering her eyes. (Kissing was against school rules.)

Deidara gives me a confused look. I grab his hand and left with him. "Thanks," I whisper to the nurse.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

Deidara and I were walking through the court yard in the school to the parking lot. We were being followed by Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame. Before we got to the parking lot I bumped into someone and fall.

"Oh… My nose…" I said holding it. I look up and see a wide eyed Gaara and Hiruko. As I try to get up I'm tackled for the third time by Hiruko.

"Where have you been? I thought we lost you!" Hiruko said.

I sit up and then I saw the tears in her eyes and look to Gaara. He wasn't far from tears himself. "Are you going to join us or do I have to trip you?" I asked. I didn't like hugs from them but they needed it. He falls down and hugs me. I hug back and then kiss Hiruko on the cheek. "I missed you too." I said.

"But seriously, Sasori. Where have you been?" That was Gaara.

I look to Hiruko. "Do you remember Iwa Deidara?"

"That's the boy you had a crush on," he said with a smirk.

"Wait a second, you're gay!" said Gaara. Hiruko and I look at him like he was stupid.

"How could you not notice? Forget him," Hiruko looked to me. "What about Deidara?"

I point to Deidara, who was watching our love fest. They turn to him. "That's my new boyfriend." I stand up and go to Deidara. "He knows what happens at home and is letting me stay with him and his family. Do I have permission and if so a promise that you won't tell?" I asked nervous.

Gaara and Hiruko look to each other and to me. They get up. Hiruko puts a hand on my shoulder and says: "Sure. Just promise us you'll call and visit every so often."

I smile and hug them, tears were in my eyes. "Thank you," I whisper. They hug me back and smile, then Hiruko got a shocked face.

"You have to go now. Pein plans to look around here for you," he said.

"Yeah, he really wants you back," Gaara adds.

My eyes widen, I look to them then kiss them both on the cheek. "Okay bye."

Deidara grabs my hand and we run the rest of the way to his car. We get in and I see Zetsu and Tobi get in their own car and Kisame on a motorcycle. The drive home was silent 'til Deidara started…

"I won't let him have you," he said, we were just entering the garage. I look to him. "He won't touch you again, I promise." I smile and kiss him.

"I know," I said.

We get out of the car and walk to the kitchen. We had planned on going to the skate park today after a snack. Deidara opens the fridge and pulls out 4 four sodas and handed one to me. I open it and watch as Deidara throws two in a cooler, then we chug the ones in our hands. The others come in and get their own drinks for the trip; then they grab a first aid kit.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

We were at the skate park. I was watching at first; I wanted to see how good the guys were first. Then Tobi comes over.

"Can't you skate?" he asks.

"Yes, I just want to see if there was any competition. But I have found none so far," I said with a smirk.

"Oh really, let have a contest," he turns, "Hey guys come here!" he turns back to me. "We'll let them judge."

"What is it?" Deidara asks.

"Tobi wants the three of you to judge us in our skate board competition," I told him.

"Interesting. I wondered how good you were. Now we get to see you when you're wearing your game face," said Zetsu in an interested tone.

"You can go first," I said to Kisame. He smirks then complies.

Tobi, I have to admit, was pretty good. I never thought a loudmouth like him could concentrate long enough for this. Then it was my turn. I start at the top of a ramp, and then close my eyes. I take a deep breath then go. I was shredding; I could hear the four teen gasp as I rode by. When I return everyone was gawking at me.

"Wow Sasori that was amazing," said Kisame.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were that good," added Zetsu; he actually sounded amazed.

Tobi walks over and holds out his hand and I shake it. "Alright you won fair and square. Would you mind teaching me some of your moves?" he asks.

I smirk, "I would be honored to pass on my knowledge."

~~~~~~Time Change~~~~~

Everyone was home watching T.V. as Tobi made dinner. Usually Konan made it but on Friday we switch out and take turns making it. Knowing Tobi he was making dumplings. I get up and walk to the kitchen. And of course I was right; there was Tobi making at least 11 packages of instant dumplings and more than half of that was his. **(A/n: Don't' know if instant dumplings exist; they do here though)**

"Hey Sasori, yours is done if you want to start eating. Teriyaki or Soy sauce?" he asks.

"Hi, thanks and Soy sauce," I said marking my fingers. He smirks and hands me a bowl of dumpling with chopsticks. "Dei's going to want Teriyaki."

"I know," he said then handed me Deidara's bowl and chopsticks.

I walk to the living room and hand Deidara his bowl. He thanks me then we hed upstairs and go to his room. He sits on his bed and begins to eat. On the days we have dumplings Deidara and I always eat it in our room together.

Once we finished we sat against the wall in silence. I was leaning on his shoulder and he was holding me. I sigh in content. This was the good life. We continue in silence, happy just to be in each other's presence when I hear a horrible, malious, laugh. I jerk up and look to the door. There stood Pein.

"Hello son. Did you think I wouldn't find you? Well now that I have you are going home," he said popping his knuckles.

I thought it was a dream but then he pulled me off the bed and drag me out by my shirt. I struggled in vain and through my struggles I could see Konan and Kisame holding Deidara back as he watched with horror. I could see the sadness and anger in the guys' eyes as Pein pushed me through the door. Deidara's teared face was the last thing I saw before Pein knocked me out.

~~~Time Change~~~

I began to come to. I could feel my hands and feet tied back with some kind of metal cord. I wince as I try to move them. My skin was becoming raw from the wire.

"Oh so you're awake, that's good. Wouldn't want to miss the main event," came a voice. I didn't have to guess who it was. From the way he was talking I could tell he was drunk.

When I didn't say anything he whipped me; I hadn't realized I was shirtless. "I can't wait to break you Sasori," his voice was raspy and hissy.

"Heh, you can't break me Pein," I said and then he struck my back again. I didn't make a sound. He got mad and struck again and again yet no sound left my lips.

I was in pain but I wasn't thinking about it. I was thinking of my family. The ones I loved. My siblings Gaara and Hiruko. My friends Kakuzu, Sakura, and Hidan. But also my new family: Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Konan. What was on my mind the most was Deidara. I loved him so much. I became tired even with everything happening.

I close my eyes; the pain was disappearing, as if I wasn't receiving it. I let sleep take me for I knew that I would see him in my sleep. I lost conscious, my last thought '_I love you, Deidara_.'

~~~~~~~Time Change~~~~~~

I've been with Pein for about 3 days and each day his beatings got worst. I was kept out of school and he stayed home to torture me. Today we are at a court house. Pein thought it's for my absence at school, but I knew; the guys and I have been discussing this day since I joined the family. Today Konan was fighting for custody of me.

I was sitting on the bench and watching Pein. I was nervous; I knew I would have to show off my scars to prove I was abused. I never showed my scars before to anyone besides Deidara and Konan.

I shifted and then wince as my back ached. He whipped me a lot. Then I heard voices. I turn and see Deidara and the others. I smile, I missed him. I wished he would return the gesture but he only frowned. I wanted to be in his arms so badly but if I moved, I would get in trouble. Gaara and Hiruko were there and they were by my side in a second.

"I thought I told you stay home," Pein shouted.

Before they could answer the bailiff said it was time to enter. Then he said the case as custody. I saw Pein stiffen in the corner of my eye.

"Gaara, you said this was an absence case," he was angry.

The judge came in and began questioning. "Konan, why do you wish for custody of this young man?"

Konan looked to me and I nodded. "Sasori is a very good friend of mine and he came to me and told me that he foster father was abusive. When I found out I wanted to get him away,"

"Lies!" Pein shouted.

"Excuse me! You will be quiet until spoken to," the judge then looked to me. "Sasori, if you are being beaten then can you show me proof?"

"Say a word and your dead," Pein whispered.

"Sir, not a word! Now Sasori, if you can prove it show me and I will put this man away for a long time."

I look to Pein then the judge. "May I remove my shirt?" the judge nodded. I walk up with help from Hiruko and I turn around; back facing the judge. I began to remove my shirt slowly. My back was burning and I could feel the blood trickle down it. I let my shirt fall; I heard gasp all around. I was embarrassed and ashamed that people were seeing me this way. I felt tears sting my eyes and I let them fall.

Deidara saw; he came and wiped them away, I look up and smile then said: "Bye."

Then it happened. My feet gave way; I was falling. My wings were broken and I couldn't fly. Who would save me now?

"SASORI!"

_I was dying. _

_ I watched as Deidara cried over my body._

_ I watched as the paramedics tried to revive me._

_ I didn't want to awake._

_ There was no pain._

_ Then I heard a voice._

_ 'He's gone.' _

_ 'Sasori No!' _

_ Deidara_

_ 'Please come back to me, don't leave me alone.'_

_ I saw his tears and the tears of the others._

_ My reason to live..._

_ My Family._

"Huuuh," I gasp as I take a breath.

"Sasori?" I hear in a cracked voice.

"Get out of way! Sasori can you hear me, stay with me. We're going to help you," the voices said.

I close my eyes. I guess there is something in life worth living for.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

My eyes were closed. I couldn't open them. I couldn't move. I felt pressure on my right hand.

"He's in a coma," said a voice. I didn't know it.

The pressure on my hand increased. "Will he wake up?" Deidara.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the answer. He could wake up," the person paused. "Or he could stay like that for a while. You might want to consider taking him off life support," I hear a gasp and sniffles. "I'm sorry."

I started to remember what happened. I had fallen during the trial and died. I was going to stay that way till I heard Deidara's voice. I guess now I'm in the hospital.

"Is there no chance? I don't want him to suffer," said Deidara.

I wanted to open my eyes and say I was okay. But my body wouldn't respond. It was like I was numb but could still feel pain.

"Deidara," said a voice; it sounded like Konan. "I'll let you make the decision. He is yours after all."

"Do you think he can hear me?" asked Deidara.

"I don't know but you can talk to him. It's worth a try," replied Konan.

"Okay," I felt his hand stroke my cheek. "Hey Sasori, it's been two weeks now. They're finally letting me see you. Heh. They thought I would react badly so they kept me away," he took a deep breath. "Gaara and Hiruko are pretty upset; they miss you a lot."

"Kisame and the others miss you too, even if Zetsu won't admit. Tobi has it worst. He's probably still bawling his eyes out," he said trying to sound funny.

I inwardly smirk, Tobi crying over me. I guess I would be upset if it was him, but crying would be a huge stretch.

"I miss you," he said.

I felt pressure on my lips. He was kissing me. I missed his kisses. I tried with all my might to kiss him back. I must have succeeded. He pulls back and gasps.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" asked Konan.

"I think he tried to kiss me back," he said. The pressure on my hand returned.

"I'll get the doctor." I heard her steps as she left the room.

"Sasori can you hear me. Can you open your eyes? Squeeze my hand?" the pressure on my hand returned. Deidara was frantically looking for life.

I try to comply and squeeze his hand, I heard him gasp. He moves our hands to his cheek. I could feel his tears on my hand.

"What's wrong?" said a voice; the doctor I guessed.

"He hears me, he squeezed my hand," I could hear the happiness in Deidara's voice.

"Sasori can you hear me? Wiggle you toes if you can." I felt something tickle my toes. I move them in response. "This is progress."

I open my eyes. No one was focused on me.

"Dei… Deidara," my voice was harsh and hissy.

Deidara's eyes widen. He turns to me and cries. "Sasori!" He hugs and kisses me.

I tried to move but I realized too late that I was in a lot of pain. Deidara saw me wince. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. My throat was sore. I open my eyes. "May I have a glass of water?"

Deidara looks to the doctor and she nods. I try to sit up but had trouble. "Help," my voice squeaked.

Deidara nods and sits by me on the bed then slowly rises with me. It hurt a lot; my back was the worst.

"Here," Konan hands the glass to Deidara who gives it to me. I drink it slowly. My throat felt a little better. I nod my thanks and lay back down.

"Mr. Akasuna, you should get some rest," said the doctor. "You can see your family tomorrow if you like."

I nodded my head saying I understood; then I look to Deidara. I carefully and slowly moved over and patted the empty space next to me. Deidara just knew what I wanted.

Konan kissed Deidara's head; then she and the doctor left. Deidara moves to lie next to me. Once laying down he turns to his side and puts his arm over my chest and rest his head on my shoulder. I rest my head on his.

"Tell me what I missed. What happened that day?" I already knew but I wanted his point of view.

"Well…" I could hear his hesitation. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"We left the house, the five of us, to go to the court house. When we made it I saw you. I could see right through you smile. It didn't reach your eyes; you were suffering." I remembered.

"The trial started and when the judge asked you to prove you case… I was worried about how you would react to the attention. I saw your tears and something told me to wipe them away," I could hear his voice crack.

"Then I heard you say 'bye' and you collapsed. I just lost it; I didn't know what to do, but I heard your heart stop. I broke down then and there. Someone; I don't know who called 911 and then I was being pulled away by Kisame. The paramedics were trying to revive you; I was having spas attacks just watching them shock you."

"Then they said you were gone. I thought I would join you on the spot; I was so scared. I heard Konan's sad sobs as Kisame let me go and I fell on you. I was trying to get you back." Deidara closed his eyes. "I began to lose hope then you gasped for air. I was with you the entire trip to the hospital; you were out for two weeks."

"And Pein?" I was scared to hear the answer.

"Stuck in jail for life; charges child abuse and attempted murder," he says. I let out a content sigh.

"Let's get some sleep." Then I close my eyes and fall asleep.

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~

I wake up but kept my eye closed. "Poor Deidara, he has to watch Sasori while he's in a coma."

I guess they don't know I'm awake. I open my eyes. "Don't be so loud I'm sleeping," I said with a smirk.

"Sasori!" shouted Hiruko.

Deidara woke with a start then he was stuck in between the hug Hiruko was trying to give me. "Hiruko… still… healing," I said as my back began to ach. He instantly let go and I came down with a thud.

"Sorry. When did you wake up?" he asked.

I smirk, "Just a second ago."

"He meant from the coma," said Gaara in annoyed tone.

"Last night," I started.

"Yeah, late last night so I'll just go back to bed," said Deidara then rested his head on my shoulder and brought the sheet over the both of our heads.

"When can I leave," I said still blinded by the sheet.

"In a week," the voice was new.

I take the sheet down and see a doctor. "That's the man who saved you," said Gaara.

I looked to the doctor. "Thanks. Had I not survived he'd probably be here with sewed up wrists," I said as I look to Deidara.

"Hey!" he said.

"You know I'm right Deidara," I said.

"Tch. Whatever," he gave up. Hah!

~~~~~Time Change~~~~~~

The week went by slow and fast at the same time if that makes sense. Deidara and the others would visit every day after school. They helped me keep up with my work and then we would play board games afterwards. In fact I beat Tobi at Go Fish twice. Today Deidara was bringing in some clothes for me so I can leave.

"Morning Sasori," I turn and see Deidara. He kisses me, it was a passionate kiss. We separate.

"Did you bring my clothes?" I ask.

"Yup. I have one blood red shirt with the words: 'I have a Boyfriend!' and a pair of blue jeans I found… Where did you get the jeans, by the way?"

I started to put them on. "Hiruko gave them to me last Christmas, trying to bring color to my life," I was now putting my shirt on. "Where did I get this shirt? I don't remember it," I said.

"I got it while you were here," he replies.

"Thanks," I seal it with a kiss.

"Hurry up," said Konan in an annoyed tone.

I walk up and hug her and she kisses me on the head. "I missed you," I said.

"Same here. Let's go the guys were promised ice-cream," said Konan.

"Alright!" I grab Deidara's hand and we run out. I could hear Konan laughing as we ran.

"Sasori!" I heard my name outside. "Hurry up!"

The guys; my brothers. "Hey guys, no hello hug." I regretted that.

Tobi tackles me. "Tobi missed you."

"I regret my last statement." I wheezed. Everyone laughed. I smiled; I was home.

**Sorry for the sappy ending. Bye for now; ****Obito is Majorly Hot****.**


End file.
